


Es la forma en que lo miras

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Loves Stiles, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Stiles Loves Derek, sterek is the best
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! Y el pajarraco?- hablo con un hilo de voz aun consiente, Derek no pudo evitar sonreir antes de correr de otro lado , subir al camaro e indicarle a Malia que subiera en la parte posterior del deportivo<br/>- Le arranque el corazón- hablo intentando que Stiles no dejara de hablar y siguiera consciente<br/>- Lo hiciste con esos adorables dientes de conejo que tienes? - Stiles sonrio bobamente luchando porque sus ojos no se cerraran.<br/>- Mis dientes no son adorables- respondió Derek antes de que Stiles cerrara los ojos y dejara que la oscuridad lo invadiera</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Malia se cruzo de brazos frente a el, - No puedo seguir con esto  
\- A que refieres, si es por el desorden de mi cuarto, puedo limpiarlo - contesto confundido Stiles ante la actitud de la coyote, intento tomarla de la mano pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y aparto sus propias manos lejos del alzanze de las de el  
\- No Stiles - suspiro cansada - Todo esto es una mentira, verdad? Lo nuestro, para ti .  
\- No se porque dices eso Malia- intento abrazarla sin ser muy brusco con la chica pero ella solo se aparto caminando hacia atras- Porque piensas que lo nuestro no vale nada ?Yo te quiero  
\- Es la forma en la que lo miras - las voz de la chica se corto y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse - aunque creas que no me doy cuenta ,lo se, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan - Stiles se quedo estático en medio de su habitación con unos cuantos metros separandolo de Malia, - es de una forma que nunca he podido entender - limpio sus lágrimas con la manga se su pequeño sueter crema y sorbio su nariz, lo queria tanto, - no puedo soportarlo,porque creo entenderlo ahora - sollozo cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo, Desde cuando ella lloraba?, Desde cuando ella era sentimental?, podria no decir nada, que Stiles siguiera enganandose con su falsa relación - Malia levantó la vista para encontrarse con Stiles estatico en su lugar mientras sus lagrimas seguían acumulandose en sus ojos  
\- es amor  
\- Malia... - Intento cortala Stiles avanzando unos pasos en su dirección  
\- No Stiles, jamas pensé que podria llegar a hacer esto - espero unos segundos para calmar su respiración aunque sintiera que el corazón le fuera a explotar y no de alegria, - querer la felicidad de alguien aun si es en contra de la mia,pero ahora lo quiero - empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo al lado de Stiles y le sonrió aun con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas humedas - habla con el

Flashback  
El suelo debajo de ellos temblo cuando el cuerpo de mas de dos metros de la arpía cayo frente a ellos, aun aferrando sus garras al pavimento intentando hacerle daño a los que se encontraban cerca de ella apesar de gran hueco en su pecho que dejaba ver la carne, tejido y sangre dentro de su cuerpo  
\- Stiles!!- Gritaron derek y Malia al mismo tiempo cuando la arpia (la muy perra) se arrastro hasta donde se encontraba el humano que aun seguía quemando las plántas venenosas que habia plantado en el bosque, todo paso muy rapido, o almenos para ellos lo fue, Stiles volteando a verlos ,las garras impregnadas de veneno volar rápidamente hasta el pecho de Stiles, su cuerpo caer en el pasto enmedio de mas veneno y la sangre brotar de la herida   
Despues todo fue mas rápido, Malia lo vio antes de que ella pudiera haber llegado hasta donde se encontraba su novio, Derek ya habia llegado y habia atravezado el cuerpo de la arpia , no sabía que la aturdia mas el olor del veneno desprender de Stiles o la desesperación y horror de Derek mientras cargaba a Stiles y lo llevaba corriendo al camaro  
\- Stiles! Vamos siempre estas hablando! Di algo, este es el peor momento para quedarte callado - le gruño el lobo mientras lo subia a su camaro y sacudia su cuerpo intentando que reaccionará mientras absorbia su dolor, apenas abrio los ojos aturdido y con el veneno recorriendo su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante  
\- Hey! Y el pajarraco?- hablo con un hilo de voz aun consiente, Derek no pudo evitar sonreir antes de correr de otro lado , subir al camaro e indicarle a Malia que subiera en la parte posterior del deportivo  
\- Le arranque el corazón- hablo intentando que Stiles no dejara de hablar y siguiera consciente  
\- Lo hiciste con esos adorables dientes de conejo que tienes? - Stiles sonrio bobamente luchando porque sus ojos no se cerraran.  
\- Mis dientes no son adorables- respondió Derek antes de que Stiles cerrara los ojos y dejara que la oscuridad lo invadiera  
Malia recuerda el hospital, el olor a anticepticos, medicina y enfermedades, almenos ya casi no olia el veneno que le había empezado a filtrar de la sangre de Stiles hace unas horas , llegaron corriendo apenas ellas se había quitado el cinturón ,Derek ya tenia en sus brazos a Stiles y corria hasta la entrada del hospital, ahora Stiles estaba bien , postrado en la cama con Derek y Malia de cada lado y su pulso llendo lento, no se había movido desde ayer, Scott, Liam , Kira ya la habían ido a visitar  
Malia alzo la vista y se encontró con Derek sosteniendo la mano de Stiles con mirada perdida y preocupada , mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la parte interna de la muñeca del humano revisando el pulso , sus latidos fueron subiendo marcando que estaba apunto de despertarse, Derek se levanto rápidamente acercando su otra mano hasta la frente de Stiles sin soltar su mano mientras el empezaba a abrir los ojos y apretaba su mano  
\- Derek ?...- hablo el humano con voz ronca mirándolo a los ojos  
\- Hey, estoy aquí- Derek peino su cabello hacía atras mientras tomaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo- estas bien he?- suspiro aliviado sin romper el contacto con su piel aferrando su cordura a la mano de Stiles  
\- qué puedo decir- Stiles sonrio - soy un hueso duro de roer

Malia sintió que un nudo se le formó en la garganta y estomago mientras veia la escena, bajo la mirada, tomo sus cosas y salio del cuarto del hospital sin que ambos se dieran cuenta

Derek abrio la puerta sel loft después de que estuvieran sonando golpes contra el metal, los había ignorado pero joder que eran insistentes,Malia estaba detras del portón con las manos escondidas en au chaqueta de cuero cafe aun oliendo a lagrimas y tristeza  
-.Quiero hablar contigo- dijo directa como síempre antes se olfatear a los alrededores sin discreción y asentir satisfecha - la mercenaria se ha ido - sonrio - eso hara todo mas facil  
\- No se a que vienes pero.. - empezo Derek con la voz ronca de haber estado dormido, si Branden se había ido, por no decir que el la había corrido  
\- Estas enamorado de Stiles- corto afirmando como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo,.Derek estaba completamente seguro que no era obio, era muy discretos en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el humano,bueno, tal vez un poco si, pero si Stiles no se había dado cuenta no entendía porque Malia si, alzo la cejas sorprendido antes de volver a su actitud de siempre y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para fingir estar molesto  
-Estar tanto tiempo en el bosque te ha afectado - gruño y Malia nego con la cabeza completamente segura  
-Stiles siente lo mismo, - esta vez no pudo disimular su sorpresa, Estaba Malia intentando unirlos a el y su novio?Su novio?!!! Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo en el bosque - habla con el o los pegare con resistol hasta que se arreglen y dejen de mirarse de esa forma, habla con el- le gruño antes de darse la vuelta, caminar y pararse frente al elevador y voltearlo a ver con el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior temblando- si lo lastimas te arranco los ojos con mis garras - gruño  
Derek asintio aun sorprendido y Malia se fue dejándolo con las palabras en la boca 

No tenia tiempo que perder, tomo su chaqueta negra y las llaves de su camaro minutos despues para bajar y conducir a la casa de Stiles sin importarle que aun estaba en pijama con solo su chaqueta de cuero sobre su pijama, tenia que hablar con el


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asi toda cansada y apestosa a caballo me llego la inspiración, se me prendió el foco , mi cerebro funciono, hubo corto circuito :'D se que he tardado pero ... espero y les guste

Como pudo ser tan idiota? Stiles se repitió eso varias veces mientras tiraba se su cabello con desesperación, había arruinado quizá una de las relaciones más bonitas que hubiera tenido, y todo porque? Por un estúpido enamoramiento con alguien imposible, le jodia tanto, estúpidos sentimientos, estúpido el por enamorarse de alguien como Derek , alguien que era más que obvio que nunca se fijaría en él , el desesperante,bocazas , e insoportable stiles por no agregar más cosas a la lista. Claro. Quién demonios se fijaría en el cuándo tenían con él a una chica preciosa, valiente y que era mejor que el en todos los sentidos?  
Simple nadie, Malia lo había aceptado y querido con cada uno de sus defectos y manías insoportables, y él lo había arruinado, quería no estar enamorado de Derek , porque él? Porque no alguien más? Alguien que por lo menos le mantuviera un poco la esperanza de ser correspondido..alguien que no lo mirara con desprecio cada vez que estaban cerca  
Stiles se tallo los ojos cuando los sintió demasiado húmedos, sentado a la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y los codos sobre sus rodillas  
-No me gusta estar solo. – sollozo a si mismo dejando que las lagrimar cayeran por sus blancas mejillas, había estado demasiado solo, quería a Malia a su lado ,a alguien,,ella le comprendería, había estado solo cuando murió su madre y la única compañía que su padre quiso durante el luto fue el alcohol, aún se recuerda a el mismo más pequeño parada frente a la puerta a las doce de la noche esperando que su papa entrara por la puerta, aun recuerda la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a la bufanda de su mamá cuando los monstruos amenazaban con abrir ambas puertas, uno tenia ojos rojos y se escondía bajo las caja de sus zapatos, el otro tenía manos que aferraban la botella de alcohol y un muy mal humor al beber.,aun así se quedó varias veces dormido en el suelo esperando algo que nunca llego, desde ahí odio la soledad,odio ser tan débil, después llego Scott y todo pareció mejorar, el no tenía padre y el mismo no tenía madre, se complementaron bien, y las cosas mejoraron cuando la madre de Scott ayudo a su padre a dejar la bebida, después llego la mordida , y llego Allison, todo se fue al carajo una vez más, volvió a esperar sentado frente al televisor con un mando de juego entre sus delgados dedos y otro mando de juego tirado en el cojín de al lado, el nogitsune se aprovecho ese hueco dentro de el para entrar, mato a Allison, a Aiden,hirió a tanta gente y todo fue su culpa, por ser débil, por ser humano, Malia lo había ayudado cuando el nogitsune dejo su cuerpo tirado , con toda la carga de las muertes que provoco sobre sus hombros, estuvo con él y le sonrió cuando despertaba llorando aun sintiendo el filo de la espada atravesar el pequeño cuerpo de Allison, los gritos de toda la gente que mató y el del Nogitsune gritándole acabar con su vida,quería explotar y que las culpas se desquebrajaran,olvidar todo, era tanto pedir? , pero la sangre en sus manos lo asustaba, lo asustaba tanto, Malia nunca lo juzgo y el cómo lo se lo había pagado? Rompiéndole su corazón, era una mierda, algo peor que la mierda.  
Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos y gritaba desde el fondo de su pecho con desesperación mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo al suelo, sin nadie que las limpiara de sus mejillas, sin un hombro en el cual llorar, sin nadie con él, solo como cientos de veces ya había estado  
HAZLO, NADIE TE ECHARÁ DE MENOS Gruño con desesperación arañando sus propios brazos con sus uñas, una y otra vez aun sollozando hasta que empezó a arder y podía sentir húmedas las llemas de sus dedos, él no era bueno, se había vuelto algo horrible , se daba asco, siguió arañando sus brazos hasta que unos brazos le jalaron de las muñecas separandolos de su piel, cerró los ojos y forcejo con fuerza, nisiquiera escucho la ventana casi ser arrancada de la pared  
-Stiles, hey! – una suave voz masculina le hablo entre su ataque – para Stiles, te estás haciendo daño – le suplico, reconoció la voz, y de un momento a otro dejo de sentir el ardor y dolor de sus brazos, no sentía nada, estaba tomando su dolor, paro poco a poco hasta que las manos de Derek tiraron de el, en dirección a su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras le hablaba con suavidad al oído. Stiles abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue algo gris y el tacto suave de la pijama de Derek contra su mejilla, su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco siguiendo el ritmo calmado de Derek al igual que lo pequeños hipidos que soltaba de vez en cuanto  
\- Lo siento ,- Se disculpó el humano intentando zafarse del abrazo sin éxito alguno , Derek no quería soltarlo, no quería que se volviera a lastimar, que nadie lo volviera a lastimar, era su todo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo entre sus brazos,ahora que lo tenía asi , se negaba a dejarlo ir – Hace mucho que no tengo un ataque así  
\- Esta bien, está bien – susurro con calma acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello con cariño, si Stiles fuera un gato hubiera empezado a ronronear -estoy aqui, estoy contigo "estoy aqui, estoy contigo "- Stiles respondió el abrazo de Derek con fuerza apretando su cuerpo contra el de él lobo, aferrándose a la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de él, nadie nunca le había dicho algo así, sollozo contra su pecho mientras Derek quitaba la mano de su cuello y empezaba a acariciar su espalda  
\- Lo siento … Lo siento … yo no …- hablo cortado sin salir de su escondite  
\- Stiles, está bien ,mírame, - hablo tranquilo , Stiles subió su rostro aun abrazado a él, hasta toparse con los ojos verde de Derek que lo miraban brillantes, se avergonzó por un momento hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de Derek sujetarle ambos lados de su rostro y limpiar las lágrimas con sus pulgares

-Esta bien de vez en cuando romperse -murmuro sin apartar su mirada de el,Stiles rio amargamente limpiando los restos de sus lagrimas con sus propias manos, hasta que se dio cuenta de su condición  
-Ha que has venido Derek?- hablo mas calmado tomando bocanadas de aire lentamente hasta que quedo completamente controlado, espero alguna petición de información sobre el nuevo monstruo de turno en Beacon Hills y la notícia de algun nuevo problema  
-Malia ha venido a verme hace unos minutos -Derek escuchó su corazón pararse por un momento y antes de que Stiles pudiera levantarse y negar todo le jalo de sus manos manteniéndolo donde estaba -dijo que tu estabas enamorado de mi -el pulso se Stiles se disparo removiendose incomodo  
-Lo siento - el humano bajo la mirada apenado, vaya mierda de día -ha de ser incómodo tener un adolecente estupido enamorado de ti,no?-stiles alzo la vista y rio nervioso  
-No tan incomodo como tener un lobo amargado enamorado de ti, supongo -tardo unos segundo mas de lo esperado en procesar las palabras,.cuando lo hizo Stiles abrio los ojos en shock antes de empezar a tartamudear y hacer movimientos con las manos eb todas direcciones

Oh por dios!

 

OH POR DIOS!

 

Derek sonrio quedamente observando cada uno de sus movimientos ,la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y su aroma que fue cambiando poco a poco, le gustaba tanto, le encantaban cada una de sus manías y gestos, el latido de su corazón, cada uno de sus lunares ,cada centímetro de su piel y aun en sus peores momentos quería estar con el  
\- Oh por dios! -chillo Stiles señaladose a el mismo y despues a el ,aun si dar credito - Osea que tu .... que yo.. que nosotros  
\- Somos idiotas - solto Derek antes de jalar a Stiles y volverlo a abrazar, recargando su menton sobre su pelo  
-Muy idiotas, pero tu mas- Derek sintió la risa muda de Stiles vibrar contra su pecho y el movimiento de sus hombro corroboro el hecho que que se estaba riendo de ellos mismos,queria besarlo, tomar su rostro entre sus brazos e invadir sus labios hasta saciar las ganas pasadas de besarlo que había tenido desde que lo conoció, pero era muy pronto,acababa de confesar sus sentimientos después de un ataque de depresión, después de la ruptura de su pasada relación , se limitó a besar su frente prometiendose a si mismo ganar mucho más tiempo cob Stiles para besarle de todas las maneras posibles.Eso era una promesa.

Y un Hale siempre cumple sus promesas

 

Seis meses después

.

Stiles salio corriendo de la cocina donde estaba preparando la carne para la parrillada de esa tarde de la manada, tropezo varias veces hasta llegar a la puerta de metal y jalar de ella dejando ver a Derek del otro lado esperando con varías bolsas con bebidas y cervezas en la mano  
-Repitiendo el hecho de que Scott quemo todo la vez pasada y Malia dejo la carne cruda hace un mes porque segun ella era más "natural"- Derek gruño haciéndo comillas en la palabra natural antes de entrar al loft y dejar las cosas en el suelo - porque nos ofreciste a organizarla?  
-Porque Kira terminaria haciendolo con Scott -contesto Stiles regresado a la cosina -por ende quemando todo ... otra vez y Malia compraria pizza en lugar de carne y eso seria como un sacrilegio en las reglas de las carnes asadas, un sacrilegio

\- Hay reglas para las carnes asadas?- Derel fruncio el ceño siguiendo los pasos de su novio hacia la cocina - Pues si no , deberia haberlas - lo señaló con una cuchara llena de crema- es mas, yo las hare, tu y yo - alterno la cuchara entré sus cuerpos - la guia Stilinski para carnes asadas de seres sobrenaturales, por eso nosotros somos los mejores en esto Derek lo siguio hasta llegar donde estaba y rodear su cuerpo pegando su espalda a su pecho disfrutando de su calor y aroma  
-Y porque le debemos una al.pobre Liam por traumatizarlo de por vida- recalcó picando lechuga a lo que Derek rio y le beso en la nuca  
\- Es su culpa por no tocar antes de entrar - contraataco  
-Pobrecito, no pudo vernos a la cara dos semanas Derek! Dos semanas! - Derek se carcajeo echando la cabeza hacía atras recordando la forma en que Liam los evadio por dias como cordero asustado, todo estaba bien para el, tenía a su manada (un poco rara), tenia a Stiles, Malia se había tomado muy bien el inició de su relación a lo contrario de Scott que se quedo callado por varios minutos mirando al vacío antes de gritar y si no se desmallo cree que fue porque queria conservar su orgullo como alpha

\- Compre carne para hamburguesas tambien - Stiles lo volteo a ver interrogante y el solo se encojio de hombros - Tengo que ganarme a mi suegro

**Author's Note:**

> Y bien, les gusto? Comentarios? Kudos?  
> Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre lo que escribo y asi.  
> Hasta la proxima :) inspirada en un videos que vi y me encanto <3


End file.
